User blog:TheMidnightBlade/Yesterday Wasn't All That Great.
Yesterday, I woke up on time, put my favourite clothes on, smelled the warm air, and went to school. Everything went fine until English, 3rd period. Apparently, It wasn't only two homework assignments due. It was three. Detention? Detention. So I made a fool out of myself; I punched my computer screen. (why?) I was so mad, because I've been trying really hard to get my grades up. And I screwed up, she must have been telling us about the homework when I had headphones on. She ended up letting me off. No detention if I get it turned in. (Today) Oh great, now my head is throbbing. I can't even believe I got that mad. Then again, my head's been hurting recently due to stress and sleep deprivation, but today I woke without the burden, because of my good attitude. But now it hurts more than ever. I leave school, because like I said; I left school at 10:30. I walk 1.3 miles home, eat lunch, walk another 1.5 miles to get to the building that does counselling. And I wait. And wait. And wait. And eventually, out of a 45-minute appointment that starts at 12:00, It's now 12:35. Now I'm a bit mad. Turns out the guy before me showed up late, thirty-five minutes late, so she let him stay longer. This is an issue; if the guy shows up late, his fault, not mine. So afterwards, I walk home. I get picked up when I'm about 5 minutes walk from home. I should have declined, no matter how quick they were, I still would have gotten home quicker. Of course, like an asshole, I complain when I have to wait an extra 45 minutes to get home. So then I go to this after school program that's only on Mondays and Wednesdays and check the blog that I posted yesterday. Seems good, except, Oh well, Jazmin's friend was in a car accident. Now I feel like a jerk for posting this. I try and text her on GH and leave a message on the profile she was using, (Mangled) and that's how you know something's up, She didn't reply, so I assumed she didn't want to reply or she wasn't there. (I learned later she simply was absent, as she texted me back later.) So at the program, they decide to take us hiking. Today also happens to be particularly windy, in fact, windy enough to make electronic flicker, and knock down trees. Yeah, it was cold. It was windy. And it was raining trees. I get home only to have to walk to a grocery store (1.6 miles to there and back) and carry it back. Then I can come home to a bit of homework to do. Get that done, it's already 10:30. Great, so much for catching up on sleep. So that was yesterday. Wasn't as great as I thought it was gonna be. Probably could be considered a bad day. The good(or bad, depending on your opinion of me): I'll probably be posting these blogs pretty regularly, so you guys have something else besides the roleplay to look forward to. So guys; how was your day yesterday? Category:Blog posts